


Gwynfyd

by WolfLion



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Sandman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, M/M, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a single step or a half remembered dream can lead to something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a nightmare that wakes Phil up from a deep sleep. The pain in his chest and back make him want to curl in on himself but he doesn't want to wake Clint. With practiced ease, Phil slid out of bed and padded quietly to the living room. The journal hidden in the underside of the left end table would help him keep his thoughts together. His pen flew across the page as he chronicled the dream. It was all there, dark crazy gods, Clint’s possession, his death, Stark riding a nuke into space and the final part, the end when his lover eats a bullet while falling off of the rebuilt carrier. 

This is why Fury called him ‘his good eye’. He did hate being a dream seer. So far it had saved quite a few lives but the pain involved was terrible. He could feel the migraine just on the edges of starting. If he took the pills now he would sleep till the alarm would go off but he would be off his stride the rest of the day. To heck with it, he was going to take the pills and just try to get enough rest. Maybe even go in late.  
The windows in the living room let him look out over the New York sky line. He could see the storm coming. His grandfather had told him a old prayer that helped him refocus when things got chaotic. Phil whispered the words as he stared out.

"Dyw dy nerth, ag yn nerth Dioddef; A dioddef dros y gwir, ag yn y gwir pop goleuni; Ag yngoleuni pob Gwynfyd, ag yngwynfyd Cariad, Ag ynghariad Dyw, ag yn nuw pop daioni.”  
“What does it mean?” Phil turned his head to look at Clint. A sleepy Clint was a beautiful thing. He couldn't help his smile at his love.  
“What does what mean?”  
Clint moved closer and wraped his arms around Phil’s waist. “That little prayer you say. At least I think it is a prayer. You say it under your breath sometimes when we are in the field.”  
Phil let his hands rest on Clint’s. “It was a prayer my grandfather taught me. He was a first generation American. It means ‘God, impart Thy strength; And in strength, power to suffer; And to suffer for the truth; And in the truth, all light; And in light, gwynfyd; And in gwynfyd, love; And in love, God;And in God, all goodness.’ He was a Police officer.”  
Clint was quiet for a moment. Phil knew he was turning the words over in his head.  
“Gwynfyd?”  
“Means something like peace in heaven.” Phil hugged Clint while saying this and began to lead Clint back to bed. Maybe if he just held Clint and tried to rest the headache would go away.  
“I like the word. You think if we every got married I could get that tattooed on my chest?”  
Phil stopped dead. The pain in his head stopped but then so did his view of the world.  
“Excuse me?” Phil whispered.  
“Yeah that didn't come out the way I wanted it. Wait here a second.” Clint walked off to the kitchen quickly. When he got back Phil’s breath caught in his chest as Clint went on one knee. The small red bag in Clint’s hand was a heck of a bit bigger than jewelry box.  
“I know you told me that you can’t wear a ring and well... I saw this and thought of you. It is cobalt chrome. I thought…Phil. Will you marry me?” Phil opened the bag to see a blueish white metal cuff about an inch wide and seven inches long. The outside was brushed matte finished. On the inside was an inscription. “Keeper of my soul. Holder of my heart.” Phil swallowed. The absolute love and hope in Clint’s eyes undid him. Was this the first change he could make to negate the dream?  
“Yes.” Clint smiled so wide it hurt to look at. Clint came up off his knees faster than light and kissed Phil with all of the passion that he had. The kiss was breath taking. Next thing He knew was laid out on the bed. Clint hovered over him flushed and breathless. “I love you Phillip J. Coulson. Can I take your name?” Phil laughed. 

“Yes.” Clint pressed against him. Huh. When did Clint strip the both of them? Phil started to kiss Clint softly. “I love you Clinton Francis Barton.” His mind blanked out when he Clint kissed in the inside of his left wrist. Rolling on to their side Clint put the cuff on his arm. Right where the cuffs on his shirts would cover. A soft kiss was placed on his pulse point. Phil pulled Clint toward him. He teased a deep kiss that made his toes curl. Small hip movements made him moan. Clint broke the kiss to tease the spot under Phil’s ear. His leg covered his Phil’s hip. Not to be undone Phil roamed his hands over Clint’s back. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking against Clint. They were both hard and leaking. Drawing Clint back into kissing him and holding them together tightly Phil felt himself bliss out. The slow thrusts made the both of them shiver. This was love making in its base form. The mutual orgasm was blinding and swift. Phil waited till his breath was back before getting a damp warm washcloth to wipe them clean.  
Clint pulled him back into his arms and stroked the side of his face. Phil felt himself start to drift off. Yep. This was love and forever and he was going to grab it, hold it and no asshole alien was going to stop him from protecting his husband and his people. Maybe he could make it less painful and stop his own death. And if he was very good he could maybe get his own gwynfyd in this life and into the next. May it be far in coming.


	2. Chapter two

It had been almost a month since the dream. A month of constiant work and frustration. So far the vision was not riding him, which ment he was changing things just enough to work. The carrier was being redesigned with help of Stark and Jarvis. Not huge changes but some that would make it harder to infiltrate.This included a place for the Hulk to rest, not a cage, as well as a room to bind and detain magic users. He had to admit the etched glass was interesting to look at. 

The tesseract was being investigated by team of scientests lead by Dr. V. Balakrishnan. It was Dr. K. Balakrishnan that wanted to distroy it. He believed she called it a “dangerous and chaotic elemental force that is unabled to be harnessed. It must be destroyed for if it is not I fear what a mad man would do with it.” Based on that recommendation, Fury was in agreement. It was being shot into the sun. Safe guards with in safe guards. In one week Clint would guard the Balakrishnans but tomorrow he and Clint would be getting their wedding tattoos. Phil let sleep come to him.

The morning started with a large cup of coffee, a sweet kiss to go with his bagel and sense of something big about to happen. They would be driving to Vermont tonight to stay at the Stowe Mountain Lodge. The wedding would be at dawn tomorrow and Clint was the one to request it that way. Who knew his archer was a romantic? The door bell rang as they entered the Ancient Art Tattoo Parlor. DeeDee smiled at him. 

“Morning Mr. Phil. Ready to see the design?” DeeDee passed a piece of paper over to Phil and Clint. 

“DeeDee this is Clint my soon to be husband. Is Dest in?”

“I am.” 

Clint whipped his head around to stare at the tall thin man with the palest blue eyes that he had ever seen. Time seemed to twist after that to Clint. It felt like it had only been an hour or two for his tattooing and maybe the same for Phil’s. He found that he couldn’t stop staring at the tattoo on blooming on Phil’s chest. The words of Phil’s prayer formed the lines of the shield knot, leaving room for four small symbols in the open space of the four corners of the knot work. From top right around it was a Fibonacci ratio, a star in circle in a triangle, two crossed arrows and two entwined rings. It was beautiful. He couldn’t wait to get married. 

As Dest finished the last line of the tattoo on Phil he glanced at Clint walking out the door to go pay. He looked at Phil for a momment. His grim tones  
“You do know that this might not change anything. You may still die and he may still fall?”  
Phil blinked and stared at the artist that had done the work so well that he had wanted.  
“Will it give us a better chance to succede?”  
“It will.”  
“Then that is all I or Clint need.”

Dest nodded his head and watched at Phil Coulson and Clint Coulson nee’ Barton leave his little shop. Darkness had fallen on the city and he could hear DeeDee cleaning up and closing up the shop behind him. 

“They won’t die.” DeeDee said slowly. 

Dest shrugged. “No they will not die from Loki.”

DeeDee just smiled. She wasn’t going to tell him but no…Death would never let them die. They or their team mates. Cause Death loved a good love story.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sappy and can't write sex.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742159) by [how_to_see_a_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_see_a_deer/pseuds/how_to_see_a_deer)




End file.
